


Dealing with the Family

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Criminal Behavior, Discussions of infidelity, JJ is an asshole, Jealousy, M/M, Nobody Is Really Good Here, Open Relationship, Past Branding, Vaguely Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The Plisetskys and the LeRoys have been at each other's throats since before Otabek could remember.  Otabek owes the Plisetskys, especially Yuri, everything - but that doesn't mean he's just going to sit back and take it when Yuri does something stupid that threatens their relationship.Posted for Yuri's birthday.  Happy birthday Yuri!





	Dealing with the Family

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Prompts Weekly 1/21
> 
> Pairing: Your choice
> 
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. “I’m bleeding.” “I can see that!”**  
>  **2\. Promiscuity**  
>  **3\. Deceit**  
>  4\. Narcissistic  
>  **5\. Secret siblings**  
>  **2\. Erotic branding**  
>  **3\. Sloppy seconds**  
>  **5\. Crime**

“I’m bleeding.” Yuri staggered through the door, one hand holding the other arm clutched to his chest.

Otabek got to his feet and gave Yuri an unimpressed look. “I can see that. What did I tell you about trying to take on the LeRoys?”

“I didn’t. You gonna help me with this or not?” Yuri started toward the bathroom. After a moment trying to scare Yuri into making him think he was on his own, Otabek scooped up his angry tiger and carried him the rest of the way.

While he was cleaning out the cuts on Yuri’s arm, he pushed. “If this has nothing to do with the LeRoys or that girl you’re so desperate to look out for, then what the hell did happen that ended up with you coming in here with knife wounds?”

Yuri hissed as Otabek started applying the antibiotic cream. “Barfight.”

“Of course. Whatever.” Otabek finished cleaning Yuri’s arm in silence. If Yuri wasn’t going to tell him the truth, Otabek wasn’t going to ask him questions to lie about. He’d just sit there and seethe. Once the bandages were in place, he dropped Yuri’s arm, repacked the medical kit, and stalked back out to the living room.

Yuri followed. “No kiss?” Otabek ignored him, pointedly focusing on the music he was working on. Yuri sighed and crossed his arms. “I know. You told me the LeRoys are dangerous and that they’re too strong for the two of us to take on, even together. I didn’t go there with the intent to fight. I went there to see if I could make some kind of deal with them.”

“A deal with the LeRoys. Those don’t end well, Yura!” Otabek was still paying for the two years he’d spent with them, a deal his parents had made on his behalf when he was sixteen. He rubbed the brand on his hip, the double J’s that had been left there by the oldest son. “What stupid-ass deal did you make?”

“I didn’t. I tried. Even offered JJ something he’s always wanted.”

Otabek closed his eyes and carefully set the laptop aside. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Everything I’ve told you about the hell he put me through, and you just walk up and offer yourself up like… like what I went through doesn’t even matter? You’d put me in indirect contact with that bastard?”

“You’ve never cared about me sleeping around before!" Yuri shouted. "You've always liked it when I come home just fucked and you get to reclaim me.”

“I don’t give a fuck how promiscuous you are, as long as you tell me all about it when you come back to me! You think I want to hear about JJ pulling his sadistic shit on you? Think about you going through even a small taste of my hell? Or was the plan to just not tell me anything about it? Let me hear it from JJ, because you know he’d be calling to make absolutely sure I found out.”

Yuri flinched and curled up in a chair. “I didn’t think about it that way. I wasn’t thinking about much of anything besides what it would take to get Karina out. I can’t let her stay there, Beka. Knowing what I do now, that letting JJ fuck me costs me you, I wouldn’t… I probably wouldn’t have offered. I’m sorry.”

“Probably?” Otabek said, ice dripping from his voice.

Yuri nodded. “Probably.”

“That’s not reassuring, Yura!”

“What do you want me to say? Lie to you and say that in desperation I wouldn’t do something stupid? You know me too well to believe that! I love you, Beka, you know that. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this relationship on purpose, but you know how I get when I’m losing my mind trying to get what I want.”

“And you want Karina.” Was that really supposed to make this better? Was Yuri really that clueless about how it sounded?

“I want Karina away from the LeRoys,” Yuri corrected. Which... 

“Can you not see what that looks like to me? JJ wanted you when you and your grandfather were working to get me out once I turned eighteen, and you wouldn’t do it then, so what’s so special about this Karina girl that you’ll do for her what you wouldn’t do for me?”

Yuri's eyes flashed and he glared at Otabek. “Okay, one, I was sixteen and had never done anything before. Now I’m twenty and very thoroughly broken in. Two, I don’t have Grandpa backing me up now. It’s a much weaker position while I solidify my hold on the operation and you know it.”

“What I _know_ is that you’re desperate to save this girl that I’ve never heard of before. Given that you went to the LeRoys, lied to me about it, and told JJ he could fuck you if he’d give you Karina, can you really blame me for thinking this chick is more than just some girl? She’s someone special? Maybe even someone you might leave me for? If you’re planning on leaving me it doesn’t matter if you cheat on me, right? So why not let JJ have a crack at you?” Otabek regretted it when he saw Yuri’s eyes flood over. He was pissed, yes, and jealous, and scared… but he’d made his tiger cry.

He reached out to pet Yuri’s long golden hair, but Yuri smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch me if you don’t trust me.”

“If you want me to trust you, don’t lie to me.”

Yuri nodded. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied. Especially not about this.”

“So… who’s Karina?”

“My grandfather made me swear not to tell anyone, ever, especially not her.” Yuri sniffled. “So you can’t tell her. Or anyone else.”

Otabek swallowed hard. “I can’t tell what I don’t know.” It wasn’t what he wanted to have happen, but if that’s what needed to happen… he was not going ask Yuri to break a promise to his grandfather.

“No, but now I need you to promise not to tell, because I’m about to tell you.”

“I’ll keep your secret to the grave,” Otabek promised.

“You know my dad died when I was like three, right?” Otabek nodded. Yes, he knew that, but what that had to do with anything… “In the last couple years, when Grandpa was preparing me to take over the family business, he told me the truth about why.”

Otabek's forehead wrinkled. “I thought it was a natural death.”

Yuri smiled mirthlessly. “It was – for a certain definition of natural. Marry a Plisetsky and get caught cheating on her? It’s only natural that Grandpa would kill you.”

“Your grandfather killed your father?” Otabek shivered. Would Nikolai…

“Yeah. My father was stepping out on my mother, and unlike with me and you, he wasn’t allowed to do that. I am, you are if you ever want to take it, but my father… when Mama found out, she went straight to Grandpa. She wanted him dead. She wanted the whore who was carrying his child dead, too, but Grandpa refused to kill a pregnant woman.”

“Wait, so Karina…”

“Is my half-sister. Even if we weren’t raised together, do you understand why I can’t let her stay with the LeRoys?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. Where is she now?”

“On a plane to America with fake documents and a letter of introduction to Cialdini. He’d take her in just to spite the LeRoys, but he owes us one for Viktor saving Yuuri.”

Good choice. Also meant that if JJ or any of the other LeRoys tried to get at her again, it wasn't Yuri who'd be fighting to save her. “And your arm?”

“JJ’s probably not gonna leave it there, but bring him on. I should probably call Viktor and tell him to get the word out. Beka, I’m sorry. I should have…”

Otabek shook his head. “I understand now. I don’t like it, but I do understand. Why you didn’t tell me anything about Karina before and why you did what you did to save her.”

“Good.” Yuri threw himself into Otabek’s arms. “I’m still sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a bit darker than what I usually write, but with the prompts... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
